mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Decomposition
just wanted to make sure, but i remember that earlier on in the light novel series, Tatsuya himself states in an internal monologue, when he was casting under the influence of antinite cast jamming, that he did so not because he dispersed the ordering of the psion waves, but because he "gave the psion waves order". this is explained by the fact that in the first place, "antinite cast jamming" only interferes with a magicians casting by producing "psion noise", not "psion waves", as just waves, psions have only limited effect in the scope of magic they can disrupt. again, note it is mentioned in the series itself that psion waves only disrupt casting of magic under specific categories, where the type of magic "jammed" is different depending on the psion waves' magnitude, oscillation variation pattern and other factors. this also wolds true for current usage of essentially all known radiating energy waveforms. key points to take note of are how anything that uses rafio waves are easily interfered with by things like magnets, and even just being in close proximity to another radio is not very good for radio-based sound transmission devices. for example, ever takes two walkie-talkies, powered them on, set them to the same frequency, then placing them together speaker to speaker and hitting the "talk buttons" on both of them? that shit gets LOUD AS FUCK. trust me, the more powerful a transmitting device you use, just turn up frequency settings on them... it can cause instantaneous, albeit temporary, deafness, unless you keep them running like that for more than a few seconds, which in most cases, isnt possible unless done mechanically. also, to put it simply, that is how the idea of those things used by SWAT teams, i dont remember what theyre called, but they use excessive decibels to literally incapacitate rioters. aaaaannnnnd i went on a tangent, but i said all i needed to and then some extra haha..... nonetheless, im constantly amazed by how much actual research goes into this series' "technobabble", even the fact that raidating waveforms can actually be produced form things like magnets, in addition to them only producing junk noise that fucks things up normally is a failry new concept in its practical application (railguns arent even capable of being efficiently mass-produced yet, and the way they are made is by wrapping one metal barrel in a coil of wiring, magnetizing the wiring, and providing thrust for shells in a railgun is done by causing an actual oscillation in that magnetism, by way of electrical current being pulsed through the still-magnetized wiring. the power NEEDS to be very large in output, and it needs to have high variation in the level of its output, or the shell wont be caught by the resulting magnetic fluctuations. this is in part why it isnt a very "power-practical" thing to make, because not many substances can store enough power, in small enough quantities of those substances, to be easily replaced/transported/stored). and again, tangential rants WOOOOOOOOO!!! lol Tintexan24 (talk) 09:55, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Add Minoru as user for Gram Demolition. He used it against Tatsuya. OnePunchSaitama (talk) 02:53, July 12, 2019 (UTC)